


a very cut strawbana one-shot told by my little sis

by simplething04



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, all I did was edit, she says "hi", written by my little sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplething04/pseuds/simplething04
Summary: my little sister told me her story while I typed it out.





	a very cut strawbana one-shot told by my little sis

Strawbana 

It was a hot March day, while Sun and Ruby were sitting on the couch watching T.V. when they both heard a knock on their front door.

Sun got up to look and see who it was. It ended up being Ruby’s sister Yang Xiao-Long and Velvet Scarlatina and Velvets four kids May, Noir, Cotton, and Skylar.

Velvet was going on a mission with Yang while Coco was out with a nasty stomach bug they asked the kids where they wanted to go and they said the strawbana house

Sun stepped aside and welcomed them in with a bright smile and silly bow where his head touched the floor, making Cotton and Skylar start laughing so hard they almost peed themselves. When he straightened back up he saw May talking to Ruby’s heavily swollen stomach while ruby played with Skylar on her chest.

A/N: this is a story told by my little sister until she got bored and decided it was good as is. The only things done by me is the paragraph placement punctuation and capitalization. Enjoy and stay incredible


End file.
